Patent Document 1 discloses a cleaning liquid. The cleaning liquid includes nano-size gas bubbles dissolved in a liquid at a saturation dissolution concentration. Patent Document 1 focuses on the hydrogen bonding distance of the liquid molecules in order to improve the cleaning effect.